Project Green
by Ezyome
Summary: A substance discovered in Uthropian seemed to change EVERYTHING. Astro's friends and Dr.Tenma's strange behavior...a transfer student who rarely shows up...Astro and Cora's ruined love...What's going on? How can things get back the way they were?


**All the kids in the orphan house are sitting infront of a huge LCD TV, everyone with a cup of popcorn. The screen displayed two people, who are sitting under the moon light: **

(In the TV)

_**Narrator A: Warnings, this movie is rated M, it contains some Coarse language and love scenes. Parental guidance must be required for kids. **_

_**Narrator B: Welcome to [True love stories] on live! Tonight, we'll still be spying Astro and Cora.**_

_Narrator A: Astro and Cora are sitting on Hamegg's car, watching the moon together. _

_Narrator B: Oh…..How romantic…I just felt like they're made for each other…._

_(Ignored narrator B)Narrator A: They're both thinking of different things. Cora is holding a can of 'Duff' beer in her hands, feeling emo. Astro is biting his nails----A symptom for panic._

_Narrator B: OMG! They are getting closer…and closer….and closer…._

_Narrator A: You, stop butting in when I'm talking._

_Narrator B: No, you zip it._

_Narrator A:Guh…I am so busted. If it was not for a high salary, who would think I would work with this guy? _

Suddenly, Astro flipped his lovely little ears and asked Cora: "Cora, did you hear something?"

Cora answered in a slightly a drunk status: "Yeah…something like flies? As a matter of fact they were extinct two hundred years ago."

_Narrator A: See? Now keep your mouth shut or you'll blow our cover!_

_Narrator B: Who will spot us anyway? We're midget robots!_

**All the kids sighed in relief, because their spying activity had not yet been spotted by the lovebirds. (Just like always)**

Astro hesitated, finally he spoke: "Cora…I wana tell you something…"

Cora tried to open her droppy eyes and said: "Yeah? Go ahead."

"I…….I……" Astro stuttered

"Oh..C'mon, speak up, I have no patience for that." Cora urged.

"Cora……" Astro recovered his guts and looked Cora in the eyes.

_Narrator B: Astro and Cora are getting closer…OMG! What do I do? This is so excited._

_Narrator A: Jeez, relax! He's not gonna kiss YOU!_

**The kids giggled in excitement.**

Astro finally spoke: "Your breath stinks." (Because she's drinking beer)

"Oh yeah? Die with it!"Instead of experiencing an electric shock, Cora grabbed Astro's face and kissed him.

"**YAY!!!" All the kids cheered. **

_Narrator A: AWWWW..that is so sweet…_

_Narrator B: You ruined the atmosphere, Einstein. _

_Narrator A: Ok folks, that's all the entertainment for tonight_

_Narrator B:Enjoy your day and we'll see you tomorrow._

_Narrator A: More exciting stories coming up tomorrow, so don't forget to watch!_

* * *

The orphan house is an absolute mayhem…food fights, swinging tires, arrows coming out of nowhere, banana peels waiting for people to trip…anything you could think of!

"Oh, that was fun. Same stories every day. I'm getting bored." Said Zane, who's studying the TV remote control. "Jeez, Grace! Can't you just turn the damned TV off? It's taking eons of time for me to figure out which…You…Hey!" Someone took the remote control.

And now we see grace, a 'lovely' little girl who's gritting her teeth. "Why turn the TV off? I wanna watch the night news! Urggh! Just can't believe I'm the only civilized people here. I'm just too sickin' tired of it. Can't you at least try to learn?"

"Uh…betta not to risk it. And by the way, the point of you being 'civilized' still can't change my concepts on blondies, you know that. (_Grace is blond._)Remember last time I broke one of your remote controls, and you almost chainsaw me in half..DOH!" Zane acted like he was electrified and then fell to the ground.

All the kids in the room laughed hysterically. Yeah…not a lot happened these days, the kids are very happy creating chaos. Astro got back to live with his father doctor Tenma and so did Cora, these two often came back to visit.

Everybody stopped talking as they saw Astro and Cora entered the room holding hands.

_Dead silence…_

"Soooooo….what's the little gizmo going round you guys?" Sludge teased and sent Astro an 'evil' glance. "Nothing!" They answered in the same time and looked away from each other.

'_You guys lied.'_ Thought all the kids.

"Shut up, Sludge." Widget tickled sludge until he shouted for mercy.

"Guys! Shoosh! Check this out!" A spiky hair kid pointed to the TV. A Short news caught everyone's attention.

"Hi! This is Robert Smiths (wearing a gas mask) reporting the night news. Recently a mysterious object was found around in district 79 near downtown Uthropian (_Just a random name for a city on earth, wherever that is.). _As soon as the scientist arrived, all the citizens in Uthropian were evacuated. According to the scientists, this substances is highly radioactive, it would be very dangerous for the people to stay here." Behind the reporter, a group of scientists wearing gas masks are using various devices to analyse the soil. The reporter stopped a tall scientist who's walking towards the other scientists. That man, is .

"Hey! What's dad doing over here?" Astro didn't expect that. "Dr. Tenma, I'd like to ask you some questions. What is this substance? Are you going to take it back to Metro city?"

Dr. Tenma answered in a very serious tone. "Apparently yes, this substance is highly radioactive, it will be transported back to Metro City in a safety container. This is all that I can tell you. "

"Thank you Dr. Tenma." Dr. Tenma nodded and rushed back to the scene. The reporter turned back to the screen. "I hope that we'll find out what it is soon enough. Enjoy your night. Miles, back to you." The TV screen flashed to another reporter.

"That's kinda creepy" Sludge said.

"Yeah…" Astro said. Suddenly, he felt a twitch inside his metal body, followed by sore bones and PAIN. It's really weird cuz he can actually FEEL pain.

"You ok?" Cora said. The kids exchanged glances and start moving their eyebrows.

"Yeah, fine." Astro thought: '_That's no good, need to get rid of it_'

"You know what? I'm Outta here." Astro frowned, pretending to beat up the kids. The kids laughed.

Cora nodded and took Astro's hand.

"OOOhhhhhhh--------" (The noise was made by all the kids)

"You see what I'm talkin' about?" Astro said.

"You're right, let's get Outta here." Cora laughed and agreed.


End file.
